


Anesthetic

by reephuong



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, buckynat - Freeform, winter widow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reephuong/pseuds/reephuong
Summary: "Through all of what we've been through, I suppose we're each other's painkillers."Barnes and Romanov don't lead normal lives. Sometimes their conversation sound like a pair of old veterans talking about their wins and loses. Sometimes it sounds like a playful flirt between a potential couple in a rundown bar. Sometimes it just sounds like two people who knew each other for decades without aging a single day whose full-time jobs involved risking their lives and getting so beat up it feels like 3 hangovers at the same time.- A little drabble I wrote based on a Tumblr post I made for my favorite ship in the MCU/Marvel Comics Universe as a whole. I really enjoy just writing about small moments in between their busy and chaotic life, exploring how two enhanced assassins maintain a healthy relationship, whether romantic or not.Written by reephuong and edited by my friend, Josephine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Anesthetic

New York had too many memories for anyone who’s ever dabbled in superhero work. Real estate prices in New York haven been fluctuating since forever ago. Natasha didn’t mind, she took an advantage, securing herself a few safehouses, with some of SHIELD’s support and old friends. She had safehouses in every continent, but considering the locations of her work, she often uses the ones in America the most. Natasha kept the houses to herself, while a few she shared with the significant people in her life, which was very few.

Most of the neighbors in the block have turned off their lights, the cars are less frequent but never silent. Natasha crawled back through the window, she was swinging from the buildings and didn’t want to put enough effort to climb up the stairs like a civilian. The moment she placed her feet down to the cold hardwood floors, she let out a groan.

Her hand clicked her gun, pointed at the opposite corner of the apartment that was completely covered in darkness. The slight sound of wood cracking a millisecond after her step gave the intruder’s position away.

“Rough day at work?” - A raspy low voice echoed out the bachelor’s apartment.

“Privet James,” - There was a relief in Natasha’s voice. She spoke calmly. She lowered her Glock, her go to weapon, something that stayed from her training to early missions. She stood up straight, placing her hand on her left hip from a little bit behind. It was a painful crack.

“What are you doing here?” - Natasha closed the window and turned on the kitchen lights. She didn’t want her apartment to be over lit and prefers a musky atmosphere.

“Hill told me you were badly injured,” - Bucky put his rifle on the table, unbuckled his jacket. Natasha never seemed to understand how he could carry that giant piece of metal, while a rather lethal piece of metal, was heavy and annoying to carry nonetheless around every time.

“Somehow, you refused to accept medical treatment from the extraction team,” - He grabbed a bottle of painkillers, SHIELD made, tapped it on the table to get Natasha’s attention. “And said you wanted to lay low after the mission.”

Natasha threw her handgun on the armchair right by, raised her hands to catch the bottle, quickly opened the cap, gave it a sniff and took the liquid. It looked and tasted like cough syrup, she wondered how many times people mistake these two.

“I thought as another low-profile superhero, I could offer to check up on you.” - Bucky crossed his arms, leaned on the sofa, and looked at her.

“Thought we left everything on the moon?” - Natasha raised an eyebrow, poured herself a glass of water and took a gulp.

“Well, I don’t plan to live on the moon.” - Bucky replied with a smirk. He darts his eyes back to Natasha after he giggled. A few bits of his hair flopped down, it hasn’t been too long since Natasha trimmed his hair back to the style he had in the 1940s a few months back. Sometimes she must admit she liked him better with longer hair. 

“James, you don’t need to feel like you’re responsible for everything that happened or could happen to me. I can take care of myself” - Natasha walks out of the kitchen, unzips her collar to her chest, looking disgruntled as her body aches.

Compared to the standing man’s complexion, Natasha looked battered and bruised. Multiple scratches on her forehead, a few almost hit her left eye. Her collarbone was in a deep purple tint, hurting whenever she tried to move her shoulders too much. As she took off her catsuit, bullet wounds appeared on her body gradually. The bodysuit was a brand new one, but has had a few rodeos. She must have gotten a new one from SHIELD after their last mission together that destroyed the old one. 

Natasha Romanoff wasn’t a super soldier and she didn’t have enhanced healing. She tried her best to dodge a fire of bullets, but sometimes when compromised, even dancing as gracefully as she could, a few would scrape her skin, but would rarely penetrate her flesh.

Bucky stepped nearer to her, but wouldn’t do anything dramatic without her consent. She was trying to keep swallow the pain as it blasts through her head every move she made getting out of her suit.

Bucky stood still in front of her beautiful figure for a moment. Beneath the suit Natasha would wear a comfortable, hugging bra and underwear. Both of which were blacked, so the blood that was dripping didn’t stain.

Bucky without his signature leather jacket, would often wear a long sleeve shirt, with the left sleeve removed. Sometimes he likes displaying his metal arm out, for whatever reason, Natasha would just rule it off as childish. There’s never a mission that both of them walked out without a scratch. Natasha can sense the toxic smell of burnt metal as he stood in close proximity. The shirt he was wearing was not the newest, it had some older blood stains, washed, and a few fresher ones.

“You could use some of that medicine for yourself too James. I’m already healing without the painkillers” - Natasha spoke.

“At your state, you need it more, Nat,” - Bucky replied.

“Well, you think that I always need you, and everything. While in fact, I really don’t” - Natasha put her hands on her hips, gave him an accusing look.

“Everyone of us needs each other at some point, the lone wolf functions alongside a complicated ecosystem.” - Bucky insists. He bends down to pick up her black suit, carefully folding it. “You should take a shower”

Natasha smirked. “Would have asked you to join me, if it weren’t for the banging headache that’s making me annoyed of your very presence, James”

“You smell like medical anesthetic and burnt metal, James.” - Natasha spoke as she began to turn around to reach for a towel.

“And you smell like dried roses and open wounds.” - Bucky snarkly replied.

“Do you find it weird? We don’t really smell like normal people after work, sweaty, dirty, with whatever’s left of the perfume we put on in the morning.” - Natasha turned back.

“When were we ever normal, Natasha? Coming home to each other smelling like bullet shells and someone else’s blood.”


End file.
